


Familial Relations

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Jane’s a car, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, nightmare time - Fandom
Genre: Married paulkins, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Other, Uncle Paul babeyyyy, going off the end of ep 3 story 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Jane’s back. But being Becky Barnes has some difficulties. Especially when her sister, who she’s so excited to see, comes with her new husband to get legal custody of Tim
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Jane Perkins, Emma perkins & Jane houston, Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Tim Houston & Emma Perkins, Tim Houston & Jane Perkins, Tim Houston & Paul Matthews, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	Familial Relations

“Tim sweetie?” Jane called from the kitchen stove, it was weird using arms again, even weirder using somebody else’s. The body proportions were slightly different than she was used to, but it only caused a few hiccups, like bumping into things. And she was a bit achey from the crash- the second one, but alive. All things considered… Jane was doing fine. “Your pancakes are ready!”

She plated them, humming to herself in her higher pitched, but still nice, voice, at least Becky Barnes had that going for her, or she _had_ had that. She plated her own too, before twisting her lips and poking her head round the corner of the kitchen, into the hallway. “Tim?” She listened out for footsteps, but instead could swear she heard him _talking to someone._

But then in strode her ten year old through the hallway, setting down his mobile phone, she couldn’t believe Tom had got him one already, before coming past Jane, brushing past her without even so much as a ‘good morning’ and sitting in his stool, not even getting a knife and fork.

Jane tried to ruffle her hand through his hair as he passed, but let him go, coming to sit opposite him and letting him eat, picking at her own food. She knew it would take time, she just had to be as great a mom as she always was. Including, being involved in his life. “So, who were ya talking to sweetheart?” She asked, watching him, calmly.

Tim finished his peice, before looking up for a second. “Uncle Paul was on the phone. He said they’re coming over now.”

Jane sat back in her stool, confused for a few seconds. Uncle… uncle Paul? She didn’t think anyone on Tom’s side was- oh… Oh my! ‘Becky’s’ face cracked into a wide, sweet smile. 

“Is Aunt Emma coming too?” She asked, a little high pitched.

Once again, Tim swallowed. “Yeah.”

Oh my God!!! She didn’t even know Emma was back in Hatchetfield, let alone dating someone, now she was in a committed relationship? It must have been big for her to allow this Paul into Tim’s life, surely! And for Tim to be calling this man his _uncle_. Oh she couldn’t wait to meet him! What a lucky guy, hey?! But most of all, she was desperately excited to see her sister again.

“When are they coming?” She asked, pushing her plate away in favour leaning in front of Tim on the table, eyes sparkling. 

Tim watched her, before taking his glass of oj, smooth, not with bits, in his hands. “Well Uncle Paul said they’re in the car now.” He informed her.

Jane nodded, rapping her bitten but shiny nails against the marble counter. “Well. You finish up your pancakes and then you better get dressed, hey?”

The door knocked and Jane ran downstairs. She was slightly annoyed at having one or two items of Beckys clothes in her home, however she couldn’t go downstairs dressed in some of her own clothes. Even if they weren’t dusty, thanks Tom, she didn’t think Emma would exactly appreciate it. Nor Tim.

She knew Emma was a skeptic, but maybe one day, she could get her _sister_ , to believe who she was.

In the best of Beckys clothes she could find, wanting to make an impression, she was only on the landing when she heard the front door whoosh open, Tim obviously getting there first.

“Hey Uncle Paul.”

“Hey champ.”

Ooh!! It was all so exciting! Jane ran downstairs and there she finally saw the mystery man, awkwardly hugging her boy to him for just a second, rubbing his shoulders gently, which she liked, and seeing him get more confident and hold Tim tighter, when her son hugged the tall man back around his middle. 

Tim didn’t even let go, and Jane’s heart broke and soared at the same time. It was then, this Paul looked up, and let go of Tim, to nod to who he didn’t realise was his sitser in law. 

Shit. Jane wondered if he knew Becky. No problem, she didn’t think he’d guess what was going on anyway. She could always blame the trauma, it brought out strange reactions in people. 

Jane hopped down the stairs, noticing Pauls grimace and she realised she must look a bit too peppy for someone who was ‘nearly ran over by her sort of not yet boyfriend’ and she slowed it, instead of hugging like Jane would do, holding out her hand to be civil. “Paul. Nice to see you.” She had no idea if she should add an ‘again’ on that or not, but after a while, Paul held out his hand and shook hers, only once, but still shook. 

“Wish it wasn’t these circumstances.” He replied grimly.

Jane took her hand back, nodding solemnly. “Oh of course.” She took Tim by the shoulders and held him in front of her, rubbing his joints softly while looking out the door, trying to catch a glimpse of her sister she hadn’t seen for years. It was way too hard trying to act sad when she was so excited.

Not here yet. Instead, Jane turned her attention to Paul, eyeing up the man who was with her sister. Her energy depleting just enough so she could formally judge him. “So Paul. How are you?” Maybe she could have tricked Tim into giving her some info, but it hardly mattered now. 

Paul looked up at her, before bowing his head again, looking to Tim, then the floor, then back at Tim. “Well…” I mean, how was he supposed to answer that?

“Oh yes.” Jane looked down to Tim and patted him. “Of course.”

Paul was trying to be polite if Becky was going to talk to him. He didn’t really mind her, she had seemed nice enough the times they spoke throughout the years in Hatchetfield. But he wasn’t making a lot of eye contact, while he was waiting for Emma. He knew her stance on Becky Barnes. And he’d certainly come to learn more in depth last night.

Meanwhile in the silence, Jane was trying to figure out how he was Emma’s usual type. Maybe it was good he wasn’t, maybe Emma liked that about him. Or maybe she just never knew Emma’s type at all. Was her little sister growing up? Or, in reality, already grown up.

As long as he made Emma happy, and was good enough for her. Not that any man would be but still. 

And while Paul rubbed his hands, Tim swayed boredly, and Jane kept her shaded blue eyes on her new brother in law… in swept Emma Perkins.

Jane’s eyes scoured her face, her nice, for once _clean_ , clothes, and then straight to her left ring finger. Well, not Emma Perkins anymore she supposed. Her eyes widened at her little sisters wedding ring, and she was truly happy.

Emma strode right up next to Paul, arm brushing his and bin bags in her other. She didn’t even look Jane in the eye, no matter how hard Jane tried to catch them, and instead, she smiled sadly to her nephew. “Hey buddy.”

“Hi Aunt Emma.” Tim left Jane’s hands and, holding onto them herself so she wouldn’t reach for him - God she missed holding her son - he strode up to Emma and hugged her, Emma holding one hand to her nephews back and the other his hair, closing her eyes tiredly. Jane just watched in wonder.

And that’s when Emma chose to look up. Still holding Tim, her eyes flitted to who she thought was Becky, and Jane felt her new heart leap as Emma glared at her. Her smile dropped and that’s when she realised, she’d been grinning.

Emma let go of Tim, giving him her more deserved attention, and moved her arm around his shoulders instead, squeezing him while Paul copied the motion, and squeezed Emma’s shoulder under his arm too. 

Wow they looked like a nice, _extended_ , family, Jane thought. 

“C’mon Tim, have you got your things packed?”

Jane’s heart fluttered, eyeing Tim with worry and shock, but he was too busy looking at her sister, not her. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Emma’s hand awkwardly moved, like it was going to stroke his cheek, then twitched and went to his hair, stroking through it once, unsure. “Well we’ll come back for more stuff whenever you need it, okay buddy?” Tim nodded up at his Aunt, Paul rubbing his thumb on Emma’s shoulder and Jane, while in shock, could see Emma barely holding it together through her kind smile. “You can even get the big bed at home, and Paul and I will sleep on the couch.” 

Tim looked up, and Paul held out an awkward thumbs up, but with a smile a child would see as genuine, knowing. He moved back to looking at Emma when she shook his shoulder, leant in close and whispered “Or I can stay with you if you need bud. We’ll cast Paul outside.” She smirked as she rose back up, Tim smiling fondly but not fully. Emma loudened up with a sigh. “Then, we’ll call some people and see what we can do about all moving in here, just till your dad gets back.” This time she did put her hand to Tim’s cheek, the back of her knuckles that was, and it was less of a stroke and more of a fond pat, checking he was okay, but Tim still nodded, Paul and Emma having doting but shit scared looks in their eyes. Until eventually, Jane piped up with a shocked expression on Beckys face.

“I’m sorry, but where is Tim going?”

Everyone turned to her. Emma looked shocked, then mad, Paul surprised and scared, but Jane only bit down on her lips to stop that confused look on poor Tim’s face. Emma moved Tim from one shoulder to the other, pinning him in between her and her husband, eyes slitting at the other woman unsure as to why she felt like she could interrupt, but very certain in her words. “Back home with us.”

No… still slightly in shock, after all, she’d only just gotten her child back, Jane just blinked again. “Excuse me?”

Emma’s eyes grew more slitted, glowering at the woman in front of her, before changing her expression entirely to a more neutral one, looking down at Tim and patting his shoulders. “Tim, why don’t you go show Uncle Paul what bags you need lifting outside?” She offered, waiting to see Tim’s reaction, smiling nurturingly when she didn’t get one, and that’s when Tim nodded, reaching out his hand and grabbing Pauls wrist, tugging him along upstairs in a run, while the two newlyweds gave a knowing look to each other, one even Jane had a hard time deciphering. 

When they both got upstairs Emma turned her gaze straight to who she thought was Becky Barnes, and Jane just looked back. There was a massive pause, where they were both just looking at each other.

Eventually, Jane decided to break the ice, opening her mouth and the first word coming out- That’s when Emma decided to speak. “Shouldn’t you know he’d be staying with what family he has left?” She squinted her eyes at ‘Becky’ like she was thick. “I mean… like, isn’t it obvious who he’d be living with??”

Jane froze on the spot, heart breaking. Shit. _SHIT!_ What a pain in her ass! She really didn't think this through. If only Tom hadn’t have to have been _caught!!_ When she looked up into her sisters eyes, she didn’t know if Emma could see the fact she was clearly upset about this news, but Emma didn’t seem to care.

The younger sister shrugged past her, shaking open a bin bag, and moving on around the house. She was going to pack stuff up Tim wouldn’t think of, or was too heavy, just for about a weeks worth of supplies until they came back or got the contracts sorted. She raided the kitchen pantry, filling it with Tim’s favourite snacks, and leaving the stuff like power bars that were obviously for Tom, the asshole.

Jane followed Emma around the house. She kept no personal space, after all, they never used to, and she peered over her sisters shoulder, counting all the treats absentmindedly in her head, while thinking up any plan at the same time. She smiled sweetly behind her, not that Emma was looking. “Oh he can stay with me. It’s fine!” She offered, chuckling a little, like it was a casual conversation.

Emma kept her back to her, ignoring her completely, as she moved on upstairs. Jane followed closely behind, pausing only when her eyes wandered to the ‘keep out’ sign on Tim’s bedroom door, hearing the quiet voices behind it. Before quickly shaking her head, removing the bouncy red hair from her cheeks, and catching up with Emma, in the bathroom. 

“It really is no trouble!” She piped up energetically, watching what her sister was doing in her home, noticing she wasn’t sweating like she used to when she was nervous, instead her hands were shaking. That was odd. She shook them herself, watching closely. “I mean, he’s a great kid. As I’m sure you know. With all the time you’ve spent with him growing up and stuff.” The guilt trip. Cold but she had to do it. This was a different type of sibling rivalry, but she didn’t want that between them. Not when she had been given such a great second chance.

Emma stuffed the kids bubble bath, and no tears shampoo and conditioner into a smaller separate bag, puffing out her cheeks but staying hunched over the cold bathtub in silent rage, grabbing an orange rubber duck and pretending to give it all her thought and energy, before throwing it in the ziplock too. After grabbing his musical toothbrush and trying to think happy, pleasant, fun thoughts about Paul listening to it every morning and night, as well as his kids toothpaste, sealing them in a separate ziplock, she chucked that in the bin bag too.

Emma began to turn out her sisters old bathroom when- 

“His towel.”

She paused, looked over to the towel rack, saw the superman poncho looking one with the hood that kids had, paused a second longer, grabbed it, and continued on wordlessly. Becky still continuing to be simperingly smiley, chatty, and getting right on Emma’s nerves. She peered right over her shoulder as Emma kicked a toy fighter plane on the carpet, and as she felt her breath on her neck, that became too much for her. Spinning around, and yelling “Will you stop following me around the fucking house?!”

Jane blinked. Emma huffed. Both sisters stared each other down.

“...You can’t swear in front of him.”

“Bite me.”

Emma span over and continued her march down the hallway, wondering when Paul and Tim would hurry up, and feeling the annoying presence of Becky Fucking Barnes sauntering behind her. Like a lost puppy. 

Except Emma _liked_ puppies.

Emma tried to make herself look busy around the house, even as her spine was tingling hard, but considering she was hoping to be able to live here with Tim, so the poor kid didn’t have to go through much more, she was careful about how much she packed. But she sure as hell wasn’t gonna take a nice comfy seat with Michael Myers stalking her everywhere. 

Huffing to herself, Emma hauled the bag over her shoulder, opening the front door and taking it to her car. 

Jane, of course, followed.

She just watched her sister, watched how in some ways she’d changed, but in others she was no different. At least she seemed like she had some responsibilities now. She watched Emma open the boot, and decided she wanted to talk with her sister. She missed her. “So?” She sauntered delicately behind, giving her a good two meters while pivoting on her feet. “Paul, hey?”

Her younger sister grunted, throwing the black bag into her messy boot, before turning only half-way to the other woman, with a tired and confused expression. “What?”

Jane smiled, noticing Emma’s pupils widen a little from the side, at the way she swivelled when she talked, just like she always used to, and she smiled harder. “Oh, he just doesn’t seem your type!” She exclaimed in an upbeat, almost jokey manner. 

Instead of Emma laughing back, though, she turned fully to the other so she didn’t have her back to her for the first time in a while, subconsciously forgetting all silent treatment she had before so she didn’t bark or bite at her, as she asked incredulously “Excuse me?”

Sighing smoothly with her sisters eyes finally on hers, she continued, rambling a little, like she would if she was teasing her sister, but Emma didn’t let her get that far in. She slammed the boot shut, walking up that extra meter. “What are you saying about my husband?”

Jane’s light smile stopped at Emma’s mad and questioning expression, as if asking if she dared repeat herself. Easily hearing the annoyance and dare she say even, outrage, in her accusatory voice. With a slump of her shoulders, she simply gave up. “Nothing… it’s nice you’re defensive for him. Or over him. I don’t know.” She bit her lip. The truth is she didn’t know anything about this Paul. And really, how much did she know about Emma? Even before this man who was apparently a big part of her life now. 

Emma slugged towards the driveway, eyes sharp on hers as she passed right by her side. “Yeah well don’t test me.”

Jane smiled again once Emma’s back was to her. _That_ was the Emma she knew.

They got inside and as Emma looked over her shoulder, she jumped when she found her there. Jane felt slightly bad, backing up a step as Emma angrily groaned, before she calmed, closing her eyes and whispering something to herself.

“Okay, okay. Okay! Okay, okay…”

Jane leant back, that was odd.

“Paul?” Emma shouted upstairs.

Her sister was under a lot of stress, and she could sympathise with that, she really could. She just wanted her sister to know that. To know _her…_ She reached a hand out to her- “Emma..” settling it on her shoulder.

Emma span fast around, backhanding the arm away. Nothing but spite and anger in her eyes. “Don’t you fucking touch me.”

Jane’s heart fell to her stomach.

“Paul!”

“Hey! Listen, listen!” She grabbed Emma’s arm and took her away from the staircase, into the kitchen, in case Tim and Paul came downstairs too. Emma wriggled to try and get her off, but Jane knew just the point to grab where Emma couldn’t slip out of. She’d known since she was eleven. 

Once they were in the kitchen she let her go, and while Emma glared at her and rubbed her arm like it was dirty, Jane tried to stop her eyes from watering. “I know you're not ready to be a mother…” She said caringly. In a tone so Emma knew she wasn’t insulting her, but both women knew Emma didn’t feel ready to be so maternal yet. Even in her eyes, Jane could tell it. Until Emma spat out “I’m not trying to be a mother.” 

It made Jane pause. Emma’s eyes were red now too, and she knew it wasn’t from anger. Oh honey...

“Until Tom gets out and gets some help, Tim is my responsibility.” Emma finished her answer, looking up to the ceiling as they heard the footsteps.

If she was dead she would really have liked Emma sticking up to Becky Barnes like this. But Tim’s mother was right here.

When Emma went towards the sound, Jane dodged her head in front of Emma’s face, laughing a little manically, but a soothing voice purring to her obstacle. “Well allow me to take that responsibility off your hands..!”

“No!”

Emma stomped out of there repulsed, softening when she saw Tim, but moving noticeably quicker to hold him than she had before. 

Jane followed in, stopping at the outskirts of the kitchen and seeing those three, her sister, her brother in law, and her son, with packed bags waiting all the way by the door. 

Emma took Tim’s shoulders, bending down a little, before smiling tightly at him, her eyes serious. “Tim? How many times have you met this lady?” She asked, getting sweeter the more she spoke. Paul looked between the two women, worried.

Tim blinked a little, not quite sure why the question, but happy enough to answer. “One.”

It was like Jane’s vision was cracking.

“And she stayed over till morning.” He added on truthfully, to help.

Taking Tim’s hand and squeezing, the two women looked to each other. One determined, one downtrodden.

Emma and Jane knew that Emma would get custody. 

She’s blood, she’s been around Tim way more, than _Becky_ anyway, she had an actual connection to him as his aunt, rather than a woman Tim met once who wasn’t even his dad’s girlfriend yet. The woman his dad had officially tried to kill.

But Jane would fight.

Paul, sensing something in the room, put his hand on Tim’s shoulder and turned him away, readying him to pick up their bags. 

Jane took the opportunity and floated forward, like a ghost.

“Emmy…”

Emma turned to her gobsmacked, and Jane really thought she was about to hit her then. Her cheeks puffed right out and she turned very pink, her eyes wild. But something stopped her. Maybe self control she’d learnt, maybe her husband's arm reaching out just in case with a soft “Em”. Maybe the fact Tim was there. 

But Jane felt _scared_ of her sister.

Emma was always scary, but this was different. 

Emma strode up to her, right in her face, and Jane’s eyes flitted to her snarled lips, gulping as she practically felt the heat exuding off her sister, uncomfortable under her glare, even if she was the taller one there.

“I don’t know what Tom told you about me,” she hummed lowly, dark eyes searching hers with hatred “but you don’t know me.”

Jane gulped. Very much taken aback, but she didn’t back off. No. She had to prove herself. She tipped her chin up a little to give her space, and now at least she could see Emma’s face fully. Which meant Emma could do the same for her. She kept that stubborn Perkins look, right on that Barnes face. “Well I’m not pressing charges, if they’ll let me. It’ll just be that greenpeace girls charge, and whatever else they try to pin him with. I don’t want him spending any more time away from Tim than he has to.” She whisper hissed it all, nodding her eyes from Emma’s back over her shoulder, and when Emma looked over, she saw Tim watching them, holding Pauls wrist, unsure. 

Both women smiled at him, caring for him more than their arguments right now, and Tim thankfully let go of his uncle, releasing a calm breath and just swivelling on his feet as he waited.

Emma’s darling smile was still partly on her face, as she turned to whisper right back at ‘Becky Barnes’. “I hate you more now.” She watched Becky blink and stayed stoney, sick bubbling in her throat just being this close to her. “I hate you more than I ever did before. And I just know you did _something_ to Tom.”

But instead of elaborating more, Emma gave one last look back to her nephew she now had under her charge, and breathed deeply under Beckys chin, backing her up till the woman was pressed against the wall, and Emma's chest was right on her, eyes red and giving a deathly glare right into both of hers. “So bitch, back off.”

Even as Emma stood back, even as Emma walked away, only up until Emma grabbed Tim’s hand in her own, Jane was plastered against the wall.

Shit! Emma had Tim’s hand in hers, and Paul had all the remaining bags under his arms. Fuck she fucked it up!! With her sister, and for her son. She sprinted a few angsty steps toward them, an invisible wall stopping her from being able to reach out and touch the family she was no longer a part of. “Can I at least visit?!” She asked desperately, one last plea for today.

“Come on Tim.”

Her lip started to wobble as Emma lead her son throughout the open door, Paul out first, then Emma. She opened her arm out for him.

“Bye!” Tim got out as quickly as he could, extending his arm back, only to wave. Then the door was slammed on her. And Jane was left inside her empty home.

With Emma not physically here to threaten her, Jane ran to the window, not daring to open the curtains, but pressing her ear to the part that wasn’t as double glazed as the others, right near the bottom left corner, as the breeze rushed past her ear.

“Aunt Emma? In the car can you tell me some more stories about mom from when she was a kid? You know more of them than dad.”

There was a small pause. Before, “Of course buddy. I’ll tell you all about that time we both nearly flooded the house at bath time. I’ll tell you anything you wanna know.”

Then there were three car doors, the engine revving, getting further and further away, then… silence. 

And Jane just fell into her carpet, stroking her cheek against the material and digging her fingers into it, before crying and crying and crying.

A half hour later, when crying was up, she brushed away all the emotional pain that had just happened, ignoring all her own professional advice, before crawling to her room to sleep there because it was HER home.   
And she was not gonna move to Becky Barnes’ place once Emma and her husband moved in.

She sat on her side of the bed, crawling on top of the covers, not underneath them, and her own burning eyes burnt a hole into the ceiling. She wasn’t going to sleep. She was going to think.

First, Tom’s psych evaluation, then, hoping he wasn't really mad at her. She was sure she could change his mind even if so. He was Tim’s primary caregiver, he had a say. Then came the more tricky bits. Nothing could stop a mother from being with her child though.

She loved her sister, she did. But she was not stealing her child from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Man was cool to write smth different, but felt v different for me aha I hope y’all enjoyed anyway!!  
> Please comment as I love to hear everyone’s thoughts!  
> And as always, stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
